Code Vendetta
by Vumanchu
Summary: Milly Ashford recognized that the only way to regain her family's nobility was to marry a noble. Unfortunately, everything was so hopeless. She is trapped in a repetitive cycle with no way out... Until she met a masked man by the name of V. Just who is V and what is his plans for the world? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. All the Characters belong to their respective owners. ON RRY
1. Chapter 1

_Remember, Remember the Fifth of November, Gunpowder Treason and Plot. I know of no reason why gunpowder treason should ever be forgot_

Chapter 1: The Villain

2016 a.t.b, area 11 (Formerly Japan), November 5, 12:35 PM

Milly Ashford's POV

Another late night, with another marriage interview, from another noble. I just wish there was actually some way to regain my family's nobility without going through this labouring process. Sigh. I decided to walk back to the school instead of using the car that my grandfather asked me to use. I told the driver that I needed time alone and that fresh air would do me good. During the interview, I wore a nice pink dress and a white-lace vest with a large white hat. I honestly hoped that this interview would be great. Unfortunately, the sleazy fat man was only interested in my family's fortune and my body.

I tried to talk some sense, maybe even a conversation, but it was all futile in the end. I swear, if this keeps up, I for sure will go insane. I kept walking through the city trying to find my way to the old park Prince Clovis built a while back. I use to go there everyday to get away from all my troubles.. The area was magnificent. It was very nicely paved, and the trees present an eco friendly nature into it. Once I reached the park, I slowed considerably to admire the park at night, with its lamps shining beautifully and the wind blowing through the trees as calmly as it gets.

Its absolutely extraordinary. I kept walking through the park admiring the night with all its beauty shining through. Suddenly, I bumped into a man in front of me. "Sorry." I looked up to see the guy. He is wearing white pants and a white jacket with purple underneath it. His face is sharp, with a scar running down his face. He has blonde hair as well as green eyes. He happens to be smoking. He smirked at me "Now what's a lady like you doing in a place like this in the middle of the night. He leaned against the tree. I answered "I was just passing through. Tonight's been a rough night, I wasn't watching where I was going." He smiled before tapping on a tree "I don't think you know where you're going, because if you did you wouldn't have entered my territory during a refrain deal." I stepped back, eyes wide open "Oh god, you're the mafia!" As those words escaped my lips, two Elevens popped out from the treeline. He laughed at that "That's right, and these are my Elevens." The Elevens smirked as they pushed me up a tree. The leader said "Do you know what happens when you enter my territory." I shook my head 'no' profusely as I try to think of a way to escape. I begged "No, look please. This was my first time going through here during the night. Just let me go, I promised that I won't tell anyone. I swear." The leader grinned "You've got it all wrong miss. You'll do anything we want and then we kill you."

I closed my eyes. 'Oh god, please not this. Please not this. I should of taken the car'. I felt a hand go up to my chest before I heard an eerie voice. "The multiplying villainies of nature do swarm upon him." I opened my eyes to see another man with a mask depicting a smiling face. He wears a black cloak with an old 17th century Britannian hat. I heard the Eleven on the left say "Who the hell?" The man in black continues on "And fortune on his damned quarrel smiling, showed like a rebel's whore." The Elevens approached him. The right one said "Who's he?" His friend replies "I dunno. Must be some kinda retard got out of a hospital. Hey YOU." The Eleven grabbed his left hand and raised it but it didn't deter the smiling man as he continues to say "But all's too weak, for brave Macbeth..Well he deserves that name." "What are you doing?"

The leader spoke up, slightly agitated "You're in big trouble, chum. This is my territory. If you walk away, then nothing will happen to you." I looked at the smiling man with terrified eyes, begging him to help. The Eleven that grabbed the smiling man's hand said "Yeah, so keep your." Suddenly the smiling man went into action as he zoomed past the eleven towards me. He knocked down both of the men before approaching me. I looked at the corner of my eyes to see the Eleven still holding the hand as if he is examining it. "Disdaining fortune with his brandished steel, which smoked with bloody execution." He then looked at me with the black eyes on his mask. "Like valour's minion, carved out his passage...Till he faced the slave." He turned towards the mafia men and raised his left arm and smoke came out of it. "Which ne'er shook hands, nor bade farewell to him."

I heard the commotion on the other side of the gas as the men were screaming at the tear gas' effects. As for the smiling man, he bridal carried me away from the gas and rushed me away from the scene. I heard a small explosion detonate behind me. I can only assumed he left a bomb behind for those men. He carried me to the top of a building, overlooking the viceroy's palace. The palace was a monumental piece of Britannian architecture. The towers that lead towards the giant castle is astronomical. In the night, with all of its bright light, was like a star.

But I am more focused on the man that saved me. I shakily said "You... you rescued me! I don't believe it. Why? Who are you?" He turned his head to me, hat covering his eyes "Me? I'm the king of the twenty first century. I'm the bogeyman. The villain... The black sheep of the family." I looked at him sternly "That still didn't answer my question." He sighed "Voilà! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of Fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valourous visitation of a bygone vexation stands vivified and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin vanguarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition! The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous." I looked at him nervously, with my hands raised. I took a step back, just in case I need a quick getaway.

He just laughs a bit before continuing "Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it's my very good honour to meet you and you may call me V." He bowed down low, like a pianist bowing to his audience. Normally, I would freak out, but this was serious. He still didn't answer my question. Before I was going to say anything, he said "And I saved you because I couldn't let the villains of society try to vanquish you with their vile violation of the body." I crossed my arms "And what, you expect to be paid for this." I couldn't tell what he is thinking but it seems to me he is enjoying this. "Ah yes. I have saved you, therefore, you owe me a favour."

I squinted my eyes and asked angrily "And that is?" If he is going to do what I think he is going to do, then I am not going done without a fight. He looks towards the viceroy's palace, back to me and says "Tonight is a special. Tonight is a celebration. A Grand Opening." He looked towards me "Were you never taught The Rhyme?" I decided to lower my guard a little bit. I raised my eyebrow at him, slightly confused. What Rhyme? He acknowledged my silence before returning back towards the palace. Suddenly, music started playing. I opened my eyes wide. I recognized this song from my grandfather. This is the European musician Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture. He started saying "Remember, Remember the Fifth of November. The Gunpowder Treason and Plot. I know of no reason why gunpowder treason." Just when the music hit its climax, the viceroy's palace was obliterated in a explosive spectacular. He finished his rhyme "Should ever be Forgot."

I dropped down on my butt shocked. This man just blew up the viceroy's palace without remorse for the people that could have been killed inside. All that hard work building it, all that infrastructure, and all that architecture... gone in a single blast. I got up off the ground and tried to rush the smiling man. He stood still. I was about to raise my fist until he suddenly caught it and put me in a headlock. I panicked. I am being held captive by a terrorist and can't do anything to hurt him at the moment. I pulled off a look of confidence to throw the terrorist off balance "I'm assuming your group did that." He said "Actually, I did that and if you're going to ask, no I don't work for any other terrorist group." I tried to squeeze my way out. Suddenly, he forced me to look into the sky and I saw fireworks lighting up the sky in a shape of a V.

The fireworks were beautiful as well as the overture, but this... this insane terrorist got away with blowing up the viceroy's palace. I started to feel sick and I let my body drop. Just as I did, V let go of me, and put me in a recovery position. I felt my heart pounding against my chest as my breaths become more natural. I got up from my position to see V standing in front of me with his hand opened. I refuse his hand and got up by myself. I started thinking what would happen to me or my family if I did something against him. Would I be held hostage? Is he going to brainwash me into his loyal servant? I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I saw V's smiling mask. He said "Now, you held your part of the bargain. You are free to go."

I stared at him flabbergasted. This has got to be some kind of joke. No terrorist would just let a person go. I angrily said "Is this some kind of sick joke to you?" He responded "Hardly. Just trying to send a message." I tried to punch him but was blocked once again. "What kind of message is that. If you don't listen to my demands, I'll kill you." He shakes his head "No. It is a reminder." I grit my teeth. I demanded "What are you going to do to me or my family if I reveal you to the public?" He released me and put his hands behind his back while I raised my fist.

"Nothing." WHAT! He would do nothing. That doesn't make sense. He said "Yes nothing. You are free to tell the authorities of this event and of this vile villain. However, know that I won't be easily caught and there is a possibility that you may be interrogated as well." I asked "Why do you say that?" "Simple. Britannian policy towards terrorism is of no negotiation with such fiends. You are here, witness to the events that happen. The authorities need a scapegoat to blame the attacks on. If you try to reveal me, then you would be interrogated to 'reveal' my location. And I can't have an innocent falsely accused of a crime they didn't commit." I scowled "So you would silence me." He interrupted me "No you are free to do as you will, but one should know the consequences of their actions before accepting them."

"Will I see you again." He put his hand on the mask's chin before saying "Possibly. But before you go, I might add. What is your name. It's only fair since I gave you mine." I contemplated for a while. He knows my face and he would recognize me anyway, so I might as well give my name. So I simply said "Milly." He turned his face up "Mil-ly hmmmm. I inquire, is it short for Millicent." "Don't call me that." He bows "My apologies my lady, from now on I shall call you Milly. I do hope you have a nice day." And with that, he ran away.

What kind of situation did I get myself into this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Vindicate

Ashford Academy, November 6 2016, 11:30 AM

Milly's POV

When I finally got out of bed I looked like a mess. My eyes were bloodshot, my body ached, and I was still confused. V as he fondly called himself said that blowing up the Viceroy's palace was a reminder. What is that suppose to mean? Sigh. I best not contemplate the past and head towards the clubhouse. Usually, I get there first considering I'm Student Council President. But I wasn't. In the room was Lelouch Lamperouge (Lelouch vi Britannia), Rivalz Charmagne, Nina Einstein, and Shirley Fenette. Everyone looked at me in surprise. Even Lelouch, despite being apathetic as ever.

I was suddenly bombarded with questions. 'What happened last night', 'Did the nobleman did anything to you', 'Are you okay'? I was getting fairly annoyed with this so I screamed at the top of my lungs "GUTS!" That got everyone to shut up. My guts spell makes everyone cringe, except Lelouch. I said "One at a time please... Shirley." Shirley asked "What happened last night?" I lied "Nothing in particular. Rivalz." He asked me worriedly "Did he do anything to you." I immediately saw V in my head before shaking it away and I said "No. Lelouch." Lelouch asked me "Did you see the Viceroy's Palace get obliterated last night." I could try to lie but that would make Lelouch suspicious. But it could allow me to pull Lelouch out of the room to talk privately. I lied "The Viceroy's Palace got obliterated? I thought it was a planned demolition." He frowned at me before returning to work.

Several hours later

Lelouch's POV

Throughout the meeting, I noticed Milly was obviously disturbed by last night because of the lack of practical jokes on us. Which is very unusual even for Milly. When the meeting ended and everyone was sent home, I went up to Milly to confront her when she blurted out "Okay I lied to everyone okay. I'm sorry." I figured as such but that didn't make any sense. She has no purpose to lie. We are her trusted friends. We don't tell anyone any of the club's or each other's secrets. What got her reacting this way. I said "Milly, what happened last night."

Milly looked unsure for a while before relenting on her doubts. Mainly cause I'm a former prince and if I tell her secret to everyone, then she would do the same. Lose-lose situation. No good. She said "Last night, I decided to walk home from the nobleman's house. I walked through the park enjoying myself before I was stopped by the mafia. I honestly thought they were going to rape and kill me, until this guy with the smiling mask saved me." Smiling mask, got to ask her what it looked like. She continued "He was quoting Shakespeare while he saved me. He was absolutely incredible. He then took me up to a building overlooking the Viceroy's Palace. I assumed he wanted some kind of reward but he just asked me to watch the Viceroy's Palace. He was saying some sort of rhyme along the way." Point two, how does the rhyme go? She continued once again "First there was the 1812 overture, then came the explosions, and finally the fireworks. I tried to attack him because of what he did. But I failed. He told me that he was going to do nothing to me and not to worry. After that he left."

Okay I am honestly astonished. Someone had the audacity to destroy a Britannian Palace. Let's first answer my questions before continuing on. "What did the smiling mask look like." She answered "It presents a plum man with squinted eyes. His cheeks were raised because of the smile and it had a shade of pink on it. It alsohas a thin mustache in a w shape and a beard that is shaped like a tie" I processed her description in my head. I responded to her "It could be possible that mask is a Guy Fawkes mask." She nodded in agreement. I asked my second question "How does the rhyme go." She thought for a moment before saying "I think it went like remember, remember the fifth of November gunpowder treason and plot. I know of no reason why gunpowder treason should ever be forgot." That confirms my suspicion. That guy is emulating Guy Fawkes. Why? What does he have to gain from fighting Britannia? Is he trying to liberate the Japanese people? Is he a part of a terrorist group? What are his goals? All these things were going through my head when Milly interrupted my line of thought.

"Lelouch, I... I honestly don't know what to do. Like, I mean, he said that I am free to do as I wish, but to acknowledge the consequences I take doing them." I implored "What do you mean?" She looks at me "I mean that if I tell the authorities then." I interrupted her "Then you won't have enough evidence for them to go on and you would be used as a scapegoat." She said "That's what I don't understand. Why would I be a scapegoat. I'm Britannian for crying out loud." I shook my head in disagreement "No actually it makes perfect sense. By creating fear of terrorism inside the settlement, Clovis would be able to have more control over the media as well as troop development. You yourself would be called an Eleven sympathizer and executed as such. If however, they do let you go because you're Britannian, cameras would be on you at all times to find this 'V'. Practically saying, you would be under constant watch and you can't have the freedom to do any of your schemes anymore." She sighed before saying "Lelouch, I swear you are the only one I can trust with this information. Thank you, so much. I might have gone crazy with keeping this secret inside me for long. I just kinda needed someone to take all this pressure off me and understand my predicament."

I smiled happily "Of course Milly." I was about to leave to visit Nunnally until I was blocked by Milly. She was giving me one of her nefarious smiles that I grew to fear. "Not so fast mister. You need to stay here with me and finish all our paperwork." I tried to rush her but that ended up with me in an awkward position with me getting pinned by her. I gasp "Milly let go, I am not doing all of the council's paperwork." I was then manhandled towards my seat and I saw from the corner of my eyes Milly winking. "Whatever do you mean Lulu." This is going to be a long night.

Clovis' POV

Earlier this morning about 9:25 AM, Shikine Military Facility

I was just about to head back to my palace in the Tokyo Settlement until got word from General Bartley that my palace has been obliterated. I thought he was playing around with me. Probably one of my ministers must have thrown a party while I was away. I'll punish him once I return, but I was stopped by Bartley once again. He insisted that the palace has been destroyed. I looked at him skeptically until he showed me a picture of last night. I couldn't control my shock as I saw the entire palace turned into rubble. There was nothing left but concrete slabs and the hidden palace defenses Bartley installed. I skeeved out in anger "Who did THIS?"

Bartley instantly went on his knees and said "Milord, my most sincerest apologies but, we...we don't know." I actually screamed "WHAT. What do you mean you don't know?" Bartley started sweating for a bit before saying, you should see for yourself. He led me to the control panel with members of the purist faction and other military personnel working at my destroyed palace. I instantly turned towards the camera with Lord Jeremiah Gottwald. "Lord Jeremiah, status report." He turned to me, fist at his chest with a slight bow of the head "Milord, we have examined the footage around the city for any suspicious activity. However, most of our cameras were damaged in the explosion. We have just under three minutes of useable footage." To the Jeremiah's left was a picture of a person with a smiling mask. "To my left is an enlargement of the suspect's face. I'm afraid the mask makes retinal identification impossible." I nodded "Thank you Lord Jeremiah, is there anything else." He nodded "I'll let Miss Villeta explain."

Replacing Jeremiah is a black women with silver hair. "Thank you milord. We listened in on phone conversations. However, a large amount of people are talking about the explosion that identifying any suspects is hard." I nodded in confirmation. "Do we have any intelligence about the explosives used." A blonde man replaced Viletta. "Milord, we've managed to indicate that the explosives were military grade explosives. The fireworks that lit up above the palace however, is a different story. We've found the device probably used to the launch the fireworks and some spent casings. Individually weighted flares at a guess. Despite the sophistications of the device, it appears to be homemade, therefore untraceable. My apologies milord, nothing else yet." I sighed "Of course, continue on with the investigations. Find who was responsible for the bombings and I want you to torture him, then kill him. Am I understood?" "Yes milord."

The last thing I need is to be replaced by someone else and be stripped of my power by the Emperor. I have to find that terrorist fast or it's my head. I ordered Bartley to go to the communications tower and that the bombings were a simple demolition. This way I get a new palace as well as distract the royal family. This is going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Voice

Settlement Train Station November 6 2016 12:00 PM

V's POV

I stood on top of the Train Station. Waiting for my target as if he is the rabbit and I the wolf. As I waited for his arrival, I started thinking back to when I met Milly. She strikes me as an odd character. She is quite the contradictory. From what I gathered from her actions, she feels she has no choice. She isn't free. She was stripped from her title as a noble and feels that to ever garner respect in the noble community, she is to marry another. Poor flower. She must realize that true nobility comes from humility and principle. Such a shame that Britannia follows such a linear path. Such a vicious survival of the fittest. I believe that once I finish my petty vendetta, I shall teach Britannia a lesson. A lesson that the world shall never forget.

Ah-ha, I see you now. Down below, I see a fat man with a plum face. He has a thin mustache and clothes that shout out wealth and greed. Ahh, the commander, you look much better when I last saw you, oh but what's this. You aren't in uniform! Well, I'll have to fix that. He is followed by two other men. Possibly his guards. Possibly lightly armed. They should be of no trouble, once I have my way that is. Oh what's this. Ahh, I see injustice. Poor old man, trying to get a seat, only to be stopped by a pistol to the face. The train starts to leave, so I began to run to the end of the roof top in order to hop on. After a few seconds of the train passing, I jumped on the roof creating a large thud. I slowly sneaked my way to the front of the train. I waited until the entire train enters the tunnel before I made my move.

I instantly opened the train's door and hit the driver with my feet. Before he had time to recover, I used my fingers to pinch his neck. Specifically the nervous system. He won't be getting up for a while. I climbed on top of the roof again and hurriedly ran across the train to where the commander is and I entered through the window, opposite of where he is. I immediately went into the room, quietly of course and I saw the guards. I put both my hands around their necks and squeezed as hard as I could. I felt that their pulse dying on them until it was absolutely gone. While that was happening, the commander was just monologuing about something about monkey's and cocoa. I can see that his sense of humour is still intact. I quickly placed the guard next to each other opposite of the commander and sat next to him, arms crossed.

"Hmm. They do seem to be taking their time don't they? Perhaps you should go and have a word with the driver George?" Of course, George doesn't respond. "George? Don't take offence, George. It was just a naughty yarn. We're all men of the world, eh. George?" He took out his lighter and saw the gaping corpse of what was George. I still sat beside the commander quite comfortably. Meanwhile, the commander gone into shock "George? Oh My God! Ted. It's George! He's..." The commander pointed the lighter slightly to the left to see another gaping corpse of Ted. "Oh Lord. What's the matter with the pair of you? For christ's sake, somebody say something!"! Now to re-introduce myself "Hello."

He quickly turned his head towards me and I knocked him out with a quick chop to his neck. Let's see if he remembers me. I carried his body out of the train. I headed over to the train driver and sent it on its way to its destination. Thus leaving me behind with the commander. I carried him for a while into the old escape tunnel nobody realized it existed. I carried him to my rather large stage I built and undressed

him. It was awkward to say the least. No matter, I quickly dressed him his former grey uniform he once proudly wore and left him near the entrance of my play. It was a barbed wire fence with a sign written above that reads "Larkhill Resettlement Camp." I suddenly heard a small noise. I turned towards the source of the noise. I saw a slightly opened door. At first I thought nothing of it, so I went to close it and then suddenly, I heard a phone ring. I immediately swung open the door and here was a blonde girl with a large chest. She was wearing clothes that belong to Ashford Academy. I smiled behind my mask as I realized who it is. I say to her softly "Hello Milly, we meet again."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Villainy

Milly's POV

Train Station, November 6 2016 12:00 PM

I decided to head to the settlement outsquirts once again to calm down and cool off. It was very relaxing and just the thing I needed. I made my way to the train station and entered the train. I first tried to get into one of the cars until I was stopped by a random person. An old man was with me too and we tried to enter only to be forced back by a gun. The noble inside was smirking at us. So I ended up inside another car. It was all quiet until the train mysteriously stopped inside a tunnel. That's interesting. That never happened before. I first cast it off as bad maintenance, before I started getting curious. I exited my seat and towards the front. Then, I saw a dark figure make its way to the noble's seat. I hid behind another seat and waited what happened. After a few seconds, I saw the same figure carry the noble out onto the tunnel. I exited the train as well. Just enough to see the noble, but not enough for the black kidnapper to spot me. I saw the train leave its current spot while the figure dragged the noble away. I tried to get a closer look at his face but it was too dark in the tunnel. I trailed the two for long agony as I grew tired of pursuing them. I kept following them until I entered a second tunnel. This must be a maintenance shaft that also acts as this guy's hideout.

I entered the hideout only to get lost within the hideout. There are so many tunnels in this place, no wonder it's been abandoned. I finally managed to find the kidnapper but I immediately gasped. It was V! Unfortunately, he must've heard me, so I tried to find a place to hide. I managed to find a door. I went inside it only to be met with cleaning appliances. I tried to leave but I settled for this considering the fact I heard footsteps approaching. I curled myself into a ball and hoped for the best. At first, I thought I must have been spotted but I stayed quiet. Suddenly, I heard my phone ring. That was when the door swung open. I tried to avoid his glance in a futile way to stay undetected. I was scared for my life as I think that V is going to kill me. Then I heard him say in a soft voice "Hello Milly. We meet again."

He picked me up from my position despite my best attempt to escape. I tried to flail my arms and kick him but it proved fruitless. Truthfully, I'm terrified. I don't know what he is going to do to me. I asked "What are you going to do to me now?" He stayed quiet, refusing to talk to me. He pushed me towards where he came from. I then gasped in shock to see the nobleman. He is now wearing a grey military uniform, lying on the ground. "Don't worry, he is still alive." I asked him "What are you going to do to him." We walked past him as V said "Something he deserved." We then approached a door and I was immediately thrown inside. V closed the door behind me as I banged on the door. I yelled at him to let me out. I turned around to see I could use anything to escape. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could find expect an old security monitor.

So, I'm stuck in an security room with nothing. I decided to turn on the monitors as an early reconnaissance device if I were to find a way out of this. I started switching through cameras to get an mental image of a way out of here. Suddenly, I saw V standing behind the noble. He was standing up from the cold floor and started looking around. He was shocked at what he was seeing. I moved the camera towards the area and zoomed in. I could barely make out the words, but it read "Larkhill Resettlement Camp." Whatever that is, it can't be good.

Third Person

Lord Lewis Porthero, broadcaster for Hi-Tv, suddenly woke up. He found himself under spotlight as he yells "Hello I say, is anybody there? I suppose you think all this is bloody funny all this resettlement camp malarkey, all this putting me in uniform. Well, all I can say is that you've got a damn queer sense of humour. Damn queer."

He started panicking "You've got the wrong man, chummy. The resettlement canos mean bugger all to me. Bugger all. You've got the wrong man! Oh god. Is there anybody there." Suddenly he heard clapping behind him. He turned around to see V without his cape and hat. He wears a black buttoned up uniform and pants. He has black combat boots with a belt around his waist. The belt contained an assortment of knives. He said calmly "Good morning, campers." He walks towards Porthero "Uniform all brushed, pressed and ready for duty. I see. Good man, Commander Porthero. Good man." Before Porthero can say anything V interjects "Let's get to work, shall we? These concentration camps... Sorry... These Resettlement camps don't run themselves, do they?"

The Lord angrily told him " Look, I don't know who you are or how you got this bloody silly idea into your head, but you've got the wrong man! I'm a broadcaster I didn't have anything to do with the con... With the Resettlement camps. I... I uh." V responded angrily at him "Larkhill, 2013. I was there commander Porthero." The fat lord staggered back in shock "You were th... Oh God."

As quickly as V got angry, he said happily "Look smart, commander. We've got to make the tour of inspection now. You remember... The way up you used to make it every evening. Back in the good old days". V dragged Porthero through the main doors. He laughed darkly "All coming back to you, eh? The main body of the prisoners would be gathered in the yard awaiting your inspection. You simply had to walk from your office down past the Nissen huts, turn the corner. He brought Porthero to a small area lined with dolls in prison uniforms. "And there they were." Porthero falls to the ground in shock and horror. "My dolls. That's is part of my doll collection. How did you... THey were all safely locked away when I left for work yesterday. WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DOLLS? My god, if you've damaged any of them... They're priceless! Hardly any of the big collections survived the previous occupation. If you've damaged them..."

V quickly brought his knife near his neck "Admirable concern, commander. Yet it's deuced odd, isn't it? How you can show so much concern for porcelain and plastic." He turns his head towards the dolls, saying with disgust "And show so little for flesh and blood. Do you remember commander? Do you remember when it was people gathered in this sordid little enclosure? People half dead with starvation and dysentery?" Porthero panicked, He immediately got off the ground and explained "Look, you know as well as I do... We had to do what we did. All the darkies, the nancy boys, and the beatniks... It was us of them. Us or them. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

V replied "Perfectly. Come along, commander. Your tour isn't over yet. There are still the special prisoners to see. The ones in the medical compound." They walked pass doors marked in Roman numerals. "Just along here. This is where you kept the ones who'd taken part in your scientists'... Experiments, I believe they used to call them. You had to walk past this row of doors every night. Room one, Room two, Room three...Room Four...Room FIVE." That instantly shock Porthero as he stumbles back, gaping in shock "Room five? But that was where they kept... Where they kept... Oh, no. That was you, wasn't it? You're... You're the man... You're the man from room five." V confirms his suspicions "That's right".

He continued on "I remember you used to call out to us sometimes. Little jokes. You had a special name for the medical block. You used to call it the funny farm. I remember what a good voice you had. I imagined that's why they picked you to do the propaganda broadcasts." He immediately pushes Porthero along as they marched to another part of the miniature camp. "A man of talents. Eh, commander? And then, of course, there was that other little job you used to do." He immediately clinched his face with his wrist and forced him to see an abundance of dolls in a furnace. V said darkly "The ovens commander. You used to work the ovens."

He was now on the ground, staring at his prized possession about to be engulfed in an inferno. He immediately begged "Oh no. My dolls. Please... You can't... Please. I'm begging you. Please. NOT MY DOLLS!" In the background, the dolls were saying ma-ma simultaneously, creating a large echo of thunderous cries. V ignites the furnace ignoring Porthero's futile attempt to win mercy from him, was forced to watch, as his dolls' tortured cries were silenced as the flames melt away its very existence.

Milly's POV

I had to watch as this disgusting event played out. I don't know what to think anymore. Here I was, practically taken hostage by the terrorist V, and I had to watch as this noble was tortured. I felt so sorry for the noble but at the same time, I realized that he done some inhumane murders as well. From every word V spat out, his eyes were reminiscing those times. I heard of the Larkhill Resettlement Camps when I was younger. We were told that these camps were built under orders from Prince Clovis in order to give the numbers a nice place to live in. We were told that the camp was home to many happy people. We were told that a terrorist destroyed the camp, and thus any further ideas of any Resettlement camps were demolished.

I believed those camps were for good, but here I was listening to the commander not only admit that the Royal family lied to us, but this disgusting man killed and experimented on many innocent people, without any hint of remorse. He just cared more about his stupid dolls than human life. I curled up on the floor, thinking about what to do next. I could try to escape, but the likelihood of that happening is small.. I could beg my way, but the results would probably end the same. I tried to come up with more ideas until I heard the door open. I looked up to see V, holding out his hands.

"I'm terribly sorry about locking you in here. C'mon, let's get you out." I refused to move. I expected him to force me up or say something nasty to me. But he surprised me by sitting beside me, cape over my shoulders. "Hush now. I promise you I will do you no harm. However, it was rude of me to lock you here in this awful room. Come, you are my guest and as a good homeowner, I must treat my guest for some nice afternoon tea." I slowly said "I... I saw what happened. Between you and..." He finished "And commander Porthero. Yes, I figured you might hear that."

I shook my head "Was everything you said true. Was it all a lie that people heard." He raised my chin "You probably have an answer to that." I twisted my head to the side, away from him. Oh god! All those people. Everyone that entered those camps. They all starved, diseased, and burnt. I suddenly burst into tears as I felt the shame and pity of all those dead. I wanted to go away and run from here, but I suddenly felt embraced by two gentle arms. He gently said "Shh. Don't worry. Let it all out. Those were in the past. Nothing more." I said "But all those people. Everyone was." He put a finger to my mouth "Shh. That will be a story for another day. I believe it's time for you to go home." He thus blindfolded me and I had to walk through darkness with only V's gentle touch guiding me.

I asked him "Is this why you bombed the palace and attacked Britannia? You're getting back at them for what they've done to you." He answered "What was done to me was monstrous." I replied "Then they created a monster." "Indeed." We kept walking but I suddenly felt cold. "V, where are we going? It's getting cold." He said "Yes, I know. Patience Milly. Good things come to those who wait." We suddenly stopped so I decided to say "V, I know you explained what Britannia did to you. What we did to you. But please, the way you're going. It's... It's going to kill you." I suddenly felt a finger touch my lips to silence me. "Milly, you're concern for me is admirable, and I appreciate it wholeheartedly. However, I have not finished yet. More things are to come to world. I have all the time in the world. Farewell, Milly, I hope we meet again." I pulled over my blindfold to see myself in Ashford Academy's main courtyard. I looked around for a little to find V. I felt something in my hands and it was a paper that reads, Vi Veri Veniversum Vivus Vici.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Villainy

Milly's POV

Train Station, November 6 2016 12:00 PM

I decided to head to the settlement outsquirts once again to calm down and cool off. It was very relaxing and just the thing I needed. I made my way to the train station and entered the train. I first tried to get into one of the cars until I was stopped by a random person. An old man was with me too and we tried to enter only to be forced back by a gun. The noble inside was smirking at us. So I ended up inside another car. It was all quiet until the train mysteriously stopped inside a tunnel. That's interesting. That never happened before. I first cast it off as bad maintenance, before I started getting curious. I exited my seat and towards the front. Then, I saw a dark figure make its way to the noble's seat. I hid behind another seat and waited what happened. After a few seconds, I saw the same figure carry the noble out onto the tunnel. I exited the train as well. Just enough to see the noble, but not enough for the black kidnapper to spot me. I saw the train leave its current spot while the figure dragged the noble away. I tried to get a closer look at his face but it was too dark in the tunnel. I trailed the two for long agony as I grew tired of pursuing them. I kept following them until I entered a second tunnel. This must be a maintenance shaft that also acts as this guy's hideout.

I entered the hideout only to get lost within the hideout. There are so many tunnels in this place, no wonder it's been abandoned. I finally managed to find the kidnapper but I immediately gasped. It was V! Unfortunately, he must've heard me, so I tried to find a place to hide. I managed to find a door. I went inside it only to be met with cleaning appliances. I tried to leave but I settled for this considering the fact I heard footsteps approaching. I curled myself into a ball and hoped for the best. At first, I thought I must have been spotted but I stayed quiet. Suddenly, I heard my phone ring. That was when the door swung open. I tried to avoid his glance in a futile way to stay undetected. I was scared for my life as I think that V is going to kill me. Then I heard him say in a soft voice "Hello Milly. We meet again."

He picked me up from my position despite my best attempt to escape. I tried to flail my arms and kick him but it proved fruitless. Truthfully, I'm terrified. I don't know what he is going to do to me. I asked "What are you going to do to me now?" He stayed quiet, refusing to talk to me. He pushed me towards where he came from. I then gasped in shock to see the nobleman. He is now wearing a grey military uniform, lying on the ground. "Don't worry, he is still alive." I asked him "What are you going to do to him." We walked past him as V said "Something he deserved." We then approached a door and I was immediately thrown inside. V closed the door behind me as I banged on the door. I yelled at him to let me out. I turned around to see I could use anything to escape. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could find expect an old security monitor.

So, I'm stuck in an security room with nothing. I decided to turn on the monitors as an early reconnaissance device if I were to find a way out of this. I started switching through cameras to get an mental image of a way out of here. Suddenly, I saw V standing behind the noble. He was standing up from the cold floor and started looking around. He was shocked at what he was seeing. I moved the camera towards the area and zoomed in. I could barely make out the words, but it read "Larkhill Resettlement Camp." Whatever that is, it can't be good.

Third Person

Lord Lewis Porthero, broadcaster for Hi-Tv, suddenly woke up. He found himself under spotlight as he yells "Hello I say, is anybody there? I suppose you think all this is bloody funny all this resettlement camp malarkey, all this putting me in uniform. Well, all I can say is that you've got a damn queer sense of humour. Damn queer."

He started panicking "You've got the wrong man, chummy. The resettlement canos mean bugger all to me. Bugger all. You've got the wrong man! Oh god. Is there anybody there." Suddenly he heard clapping behind him. He turned around to see V without his cape and hat. He wears a black buttoned up uniform and pants. He has black combat boots with a belt around his waist. The belt contained an assortment of knives. He said calmly "Good morning, campers." He walks towards Porthero "Uniform all brushed, pressed and ready for duty. I see. Good man, Commander Porthero. Good man." Before Porthero can say anything V interjects "Let's get to work, shall we? These concentration camps... Sorry... These Resettlement camps don't run themselves, do they?"

The Lord angrily told him " Look, I don't know who you are or how you got this bloody silly idea into your head, but you've got the wrong man! I'm a broadcaster I didn't have anything to do with the con... With the Resettlement camps. I... I uh." V responded angrily at him "Larkhill, 2013. I was there commander Porthero." The fat lord staggered back in shock "You were th... Oh God."

As quickly as V got angry, he said happily "Look smart, commander. We've got to make the tour of inspection now. You remember... The way up you used to make it every evening. Back in the good old days". V dragged Porthero through the main doors. He laughed darkly "All coming back to you, eh? The main body of the prisoners would be gathered in the yard awaiting your inspection. You simply had to walk from your office down past the Nissen huts, turn the corner. He brought Porthero to a small area lined with dolls in prison uniforms. "And there they were." Porthero falls to the ground in shock and horror. "My dolls. That's is part of my doll collection. How did you... THey were all safely locked away when I left for work yesterday. WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DOLLS? My god, if you've damaged any of them... They're priceless! Hardly any of the big collections survived the previous occupation. If you've damaged them..."

V quickly brought his knife near his neck "Admirable concern, commander. Yet it's deuced odd, isn't it? How you can show so much concern for porcelain and plastic." He turns his head towards the dolls, saying with disgust "And show so little for flesh and blood. Do you remember commander? Do you remember when it was people gathered in this sordid little enclosure? People half dead with starvation and dysentery?" Porthero panicked, He immediately got off the ground and explained "Look, you know as well as I do... We had to do what we did. All the darkies, the nancy boys, and the beatniks... It was us of them. Us or them. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

V replied "Perfectly. Come along, commander. Your tour isn't over yet. There are still the special prisoners to see. The ones in the medical compound." They walked pass doors marked in Roman numerals. "Just along here. This is where you kept the ones who'd taken part in your scientists'... Experiments, I believe they used to call them. You had to walk past this row of doors every night. Room one, Room two, Room three...Room Four...Room FIVE." That instantly shock Porthero as he stumbles back, gaping in shock "Room five? But that was where they kept... Where they kept... Oh, no. That was you, wasn't it? You're... You're the man... You're the man from room five." V confirms his suspicions "That's right".

He continued on "I remember you used to call out to us sometimes. Little jokes. You had a special name for the medical block. You used to call it the funny farm. I remember what a good voice you had. I imagined that's why they picked you to do the propaganda broadcasts." He immediately pushes Porthero along as they marched to another part of the miniature camp. "A man of talents. Eh, commander? And then, of course, there was that other little job you used to do." He immediately clinched his face with his wrist and forced him to see an abundance of dolls in a furnace. V said darkly "The ovens commander. You used to work the ovens."

He was now on the ground, staring at his prized possession about to be engulfed in an inferno. He immediately begged "Oh no. My dolls. Please... You can't... Please. I'm begging you. Please. NOT MY DOLLS!" In the background, the dolls were saying ma-ma simultaneously, creating a large echo of thunderous cries. V ignites the furnace ignoring Porthero's futile attempt to win mercy from him, was forced to watch, as his dolls' tortured cries were silenced as the flames melt away its very existence.

Milly's POV

I had to watch as this disgusting event played out. I don't know what to think anymore. Here I was, practically taken hostage by the terrorist V, and I had to watch as this noble was tortured. I felt so sorry for the noble but at the same time, I realized that he done some inhumane murders as well. From every word V spat out, his eyes were reminiscing those times. I heard of the Larkhill Resettlement Camps when I was younger. We were told that these camps were built under orders from Prince Clovis in order to give the numbers a nice place to live in. We were told that the camp was home to many happy people. We were told that a terrorist destroyed the camp, and thus any further ideas of any Resettlement camps were demolished.

I believed those camps were for good, but here I was listening to the commander not only admit that the Royal family lied to us, but this disgusting man killed and experimented on many innocent people, without any hint of remorse. He just cared more about his stupid dolls than human life. I curled up on the floor, thinking about what to do next. I could try to escape, but the likelihood of that happening is small.. I could beg my way, but the results would probably end the same. I tried to come up with more ideas until I heard the door open. I looked up to see V, holding out his hands.

"I'm terribly sorry about locking you in here. C'mon, let's get you out." I refused to move. I expected him to force me up or say something nasty to me. But he surprised me by sitting beside me, cape over my shoulders. "Hush now. I promise you I will do you no harm. However, it was rude of me to lock you here in this awful room. Come, you are my guest and as a good homeowner, I must treat my guest for some nice afternoon tea." I slowly said "I... I saw what happened. Between you and..." He finished "And commander Porthero. Yes, I figured you might hear that."

I shook my head "Was everything you said true. Was it all a lie that people heard." He raised my chin "You probably have an answer to that." I twisted my head to the side, away from him. Oh god! All those people. Everyone that entered those camps. They all starved, diseased, and burnt. I suddenly burst into tears as I felt the shame and pity of all those dead. I wanted to go away and run from here, but I suddenly felt embraced by two gentle arms. He gently said "Shh. Don't worry. Let it all out. Those were in the past. Nothing more." I said "But all those people. Everyone was." He put a finger to my mouth "Shh. That will be a story for another day. I believe it's time for you to go home." He thus blindfolded me and I had to walk through darkness with only V's gentle touch guiding me.

I asked him "Is this why you bombed the palace and attacked Britannia? You're getting back at them for what they've done to you." He answered "What was done to me was monstrous." I replied "Then they created a monster." "Indeed." We kept walking but I suddenly felt cold. "V, where are we going? It's getting cold." He said "Yes, I know. Patience Milly. Good things come to those who wait." We suddenly stopped so I decided to say "V, I know you explained what Britannia did to you. What we did to you. But please, the way you're going. It's... It's going to kill you." I suddenly felt a finger touch my lips to silence me. "Milly, you're concern for me is admirable, and I appreciate it wholeheartedly. However, I have not finished yet. More things are to come to world. I have all the time in the world. Farewell, Milly, I hope we meet again." I pulled over my blindfold to see myself in Ashford Academy's main courtyard. I looked around for a little to find V. I felt something in my hands and it was a paper that reads, Vi Veri Veniversum Vivus Vici.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Victim's Violence

Third Person

Tokyo Police Station autopsy room, December 23 2016, 8:30 pm

It had been approximately three days since the death of Sir Luciano Bradley, the knight of ten. The Britannian Royal Family and the Knights of the Round had been utterly shellshocked by this event. Events on the situation of Sir Bradley's death had been kept confidential however, amongst the Japanese population, they knew. The rumors of the knight's death had spread like wildfire throughout the Holy Britannian Empire as all breath a sigh of relief. But there is only one question on everyone's mind, just who is the masked man? While the Royal Family will make an announcement of Sir Luciano Bradley's death, the Purist Faction work day and night as they try to bring the masked terrorist to justice. Lord Jeremiah stood beside Doctor Delia Anne as they examine the remains of the body.

Lord Jeremiah's POV

I stared at the horribly disfigured body of Sir Luciano Bradley. There were multiple lacerations, impalements, burnt skin, and a slit throat. The doctor said "As you can see there are multiple lacerations near the intestine area, an impalement just above his heart, cuts around his arms and legs, and even a burning around his face." I nodded "What surprises me is how one man, without a knightmare, could take down a Knight of a Round without much problem." She looks at me somewhat frustrated "You of all people know how arrogant Luciano is and how sadistic he is." I sighed "Yeah I know, it just frustrating that this lone man can do this much damage and we still haven't caught him." She put a hand on my shoulder "I know milord, it would be frustrating but we can only try. Please forgive my frustration with you but Sir Luciano and I had... history."

I implored "What do you mean?" She angrily replied "I am sorry milord but I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" I raised my hands in surrender "My apologies doctor, I won't ask any more." She sat down in a chair next to the body "I'm sorry. It's just... I am just tired." I nodded in understanding. These days have been warring down on all of us. I said "I think I will head in, maybe you should too." She smiled "Thank you milord."

Just as I was about to leave he said "Oh by the way... The terrorist left a Violet Carson near his body. It had not touched any of the blood and it still looks nice. It has no significance so I think you should have it." She looked sadly at the flower before saying "Yes, I think I'll take it. Take it home with me. Thank you. Good bye." I said "Good bye doctor. See you tomorrow."

Dr. Delia Anne's POV

Tokyo Settlement, November 23 2016, 9:00

I arrived home with the Violet Carson rose. I couldn't believe it. He is still alive. After this long, he can finally take back what was stolen from him. I started remembering seeing the flames, the yellow-green gas, and him in the background raising his hands in freedom. I decided to start sleeping. After what felt like hours, I heard movement in my room. I sat up and I saw the him. The terrorist that I created. I sorrowfully said "Roses. Huh. It's actually you isn't it? You've finally come to kill me." He replied "Yes." Finally, the nightmares, the horrors, the sorrow can finally end. I started crying "Oh Thank God. Thank god."

He asked "Are you afraid." I answered "No. I thought I would be but i'm not. I'm... relieved. Oh god. All these years, all the waiting. You see, I knew you'd come back. When I saw you that night. The night you escaped. You were standing against the flames. You turned and you looked straight at me. I knew that one day you'd come looking for me, that you'd find me." He nodded his head for me to continue. "What...what we did... What I did to you at Larkhill was terrible. It had haunted me for far too long. I heard of an experiment once. The scientist had volunteers working a shock generator. The volunteers were told that it was wired to a patient in an adjoining room. It wasn't though. It was only an actor, whose voice could be heard through the intercom. The volunteers were instructed by a doctor to start shocking the patient. They were told to gradually increase the voltage." He interrupted me angrily "The victim told them to stop, they were begging. They kept doing it. Eventually the screaming stopped and the volunteers were told to increase the voltage all the way."

I finished what he was saying "Nearly 80% of the tested carried on administering the shocks after the victim begged them to stop. 60% continued even after they killed him. They were ordinary people and they tortured a man to death because someone told them too. Some said they even enjoyed it." He nodded. I continued "Whatever happens to us, we deserved it. You were so young. My childhood was happy... Yours was horrible. I had freedom to do things and I took away yours. You were part of my experiment to improve the human condition. But it still hurt me on what we did to you. You of all people didn't deserve it." He said "I know. I can see it in your face every time you went to my room." I suddenly remembered seeing him, horribly scarred everywhere on his body, in a crawled up position, eyes wide. I thought he was crying at the time but it turned out, he was devoid of any emotion. At the time, I wanted to stop hurting him, but my experiment was far more important to stop, so I kept going.

I said "It's funny. I was given one of your roses today. Lord Jeremiah gave it to me. He is investigating you. I wasn't sure that the terrorist was you until I saw that rose. It was such a strange coincidence." He just shook his head "There is no coincidence doctor. Only an illusion. I have another rose. And it's for you." I took his rose and started tearing up a little. I said "So you are going to kill me now." He shook his head "I killed you ten minutes ago while you were asleep." I started crying even more "Is there any pain." I didn't want to die painfully, even though I do deserve it. To my relief he said "No. No pain." I asked "Is it too late to apologize." He shook his head no. "It is never too late." I was thankful he had forgiven me to such an extent. "I am so sorry. It was my fault you became who you are. I... I... Can I please see your face again?" He lifts up his mask and the only thing I can say is "It's beautiful."

I suddenly felt drowsy, everything in my body was shutting down. My breath is cut short. Everything looks all black. Then silence.

V's POV

There we go. My vendetta is finally complete. In the end, the last person apologized. It always takes a long time to apologize. I decided to use contact this Lord. I started calling, and I was met with a man's voice "Hello, who is this?" Quite rude, he is. Oh well. I answered "Hello, may I please inform you that Doctor Delia Anne has passed away on December 23 2016 11:00 pm in her home." He started yelling "Who is this. I swear if this is a prank then." I interrupted him "I don't have a name, but you may call me V." Silence, just silence came after that. I hung up and immediately vacated the house.

Lord Jeremiah's POV

Once I heard the voice say "I don't have a name, but you may call me V." I immediately hung up and pulled the alarm for the Purist Faction. Villeta immediately yelled at me "Milord, what is going on?" I told him "It's him." She looked confused "Who?" I yelled at him "It's the terrorist. He's at Delia's house." That immediately shocked her as she started screaming for the others to wake up.

Several Minutes Later

We rushed in the house, checking our corners for the terrorist. After searching the house, it was clean. We went into the doctor's room, sitting up from her bed. I asked urgently "Doctor are you alright?" She doesn't respond, so I checked her pulse. There was none. I put my head down in shame. Damn it, I was too late. I ordered everyone to check the room for clues. I found her diary she kept. Normally, I don't touch another's personal spot but she won't care for it anymore. I started reading "April 23 2008. I arrived at Larkhill this morning. My driver was a man named Gosling. He didn't say a word to me all the way from Dallas. God this place is miserable. I met commander Porthero , who I'm afraid I find rather vulgar and unpleasant. He promised to show me my research stock once I'd settled in, and did so this afternoon. They're a poor bunch. Porthero tells me that their habits are filthy. None of them will be any use to me if I don't get to work on them soon. May 17. Almost finished the final draft of the schedules for my project. Very excited about it so far. Hormone research is almost useless when rats or rabbits are used, and this is a heaven sent opportunity to learn something positive, I start next week, all being well. May 23. Porthero has picked the subjects... Four dozen of them. And I've got to inspect them this afternoon. They're so weak and pathetic you find yourself hating them. They don't fight or struggle against death. They just stare at you with weak eyes. They make me want to be sick, physically. They're hardly human. June 5. Well, we did it. All four dozen of them got a shot of batch 5, which is the pituarin/pinearin mixture. it's too early for any results yet, really. Then there was Sir Luciano Bradley. He would constantly harass the subjects and he would often beat them along the way. He also had a habit to rub his hands together while staring at my chest. I hate him."

I continued "June 9. Of the original four dozen, over seventy-five percent are dead now. Out of the ten left, I doubt three would survive. No clear patterns have been emerging, though the woman are more resistant than men. Especially the sixes. June 18. Only five left. Two men, three women. The boy in room 5 is a fascinating case. Physically, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him. ano cellular anomalies, nothing. But he's quite insane. Batch 5 seems to have brought on some kind of psychotic breakdown. But what interest me is his age. He is so young. It's incredible that he is even here. He developed one of those curious side effects which seem to afflict certain categories of schizophrenic. His personality has become totally magnetic. He says very little... but there's something about the way he looks at you. He looked at me today as if were some sort of insect. He looked at me as if he felt sorry for me. His face is ugly. I've been thinking about it all evening. I think his behavior patterns are what interest me. They're utterly irrational, but they seem to have a certain deranged logic underscoring them. I'm worried that someone i.e Sir Luciano Bradley might start abusing him or Porthero might try to burn him. July 12. Man in room three died today. Haven't had chance to find out why. I've been spending a lot of time in room five again. I've glad we let him have a go at the gardening project."

"Porthero was reluctant at first. Now he's delighted now, the fat toad. The child turned out to be a genius at gardening. Aug 7. Crop productions doubled. Porthero is letting room five order some gardening supplies and flowers. He grows the most beautiful roses. Women in room one died. September 18th. Room five ordered ammonia based fertilizer. It's arranged in piles around his cell. He sits motionless for hours and the stench was horrific. September 24. Sir Luciano lacerated the child, then impaled him, then cut him, then he burnt his skin with a lighter. I finally managed to kick him out, though it took a while. But the damage was already done. Later on, he ordered fourteen gallons of a grease solvent. For what though? November 5. An explosion ignited in the camp. We ran in different directions. Those that ran towards the camp died. I should've figured it out. He was making mustard gas and napalm. In the yard I saw him, staring at me, like if I were an insect. After today's event, the camp was closed down by Prince Clovis and I was reassigned."

My god. The Roman numeral for five is V. V is the terrorist name. The terrorist is the man in room five. It all makes sense now! This terrorist goals is merely a vendetta. But Dr Anne knew the terrorist. She created the terrorist. This must go on report now but the question still remains, is it over?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Vortex

Third person

After the death of doctor Delia Anne, Prince Clovis met with Jeremiah for an update of the terrorist. Lord Jeremiah told Clovis the doctor's journal and said that it was nothing more than a vendetta. Clovis was glad considering the fact the terrorist isn't after the liberation of Japan. Clovis immediately took advantage of the situation and exaggerated it. He ordered the news to state that the terrorist isn't a problem anymore and that he has been killed.

To prove his point, he had a Japanese terrorist wear clothes and a mask similar to V's. He then "shot" the terrorist and unveiled him on camera. He also had groups of other Japanese terrorist with him to show that the attack was a group effort.

Clovis' plan proved to convinced the subjugated people in other areas that V is dead. The Royal Family was skeptical until Clovis provided evidence of the terrorist's vendetta. However, they still questioned the bombing of the viceroy's palace. However in Ashford Academy, Milly was not convince.

Milly's POV

When I saw the news when Clovis shot V, I knew it was a fake. One, V would never get caught that easily. Two, the clothes are all wrong. Three, the mask is completely disproportional. Four, he doesn't work in groups. So when I entered the council today, everyone was talking about "V's" death. Nina said "Thank god that Eleven was caught." Shirley said "Now we are safe from danger." Rivalz said "Yeah, now we don't have to worry." That was when I cracked. But I chose not to say anything. Lelouch noticed my facial expression, but I ignored him. He is probably going to talk to me again.

After the council meeting, Lulu approached me and said "You don't believe that the terrorist is dead." I nodded my head in confirmation. He continued "Do you mind if I ask why." I responded "Because Lulu, V is not Japanese." Lelouch looked at me confused "What makes you say that?" I answered "Because he was at Larkhill Resettle-Concentration camp." That really shocked Lelouch. Why? I can only assume that with all the propaganda Prince Clovis did for the camp, that I would believe it. Lelouch asked "Did you just say concentration camp? I always thought it was a Resettlement camp." I shook my head "No. V was in that camp, and he suffered in it as well. He managed to survive but now he is on a vendetta against Britannia."

He looks at me contemplating. "I see. This is most interesting. Is there anything else you know about him?" I shook my head no. "Lelouch. Prince Clovis practically lied to everyone just to protect his position as viceroy. Just what is our country coming to? We are living in a corrupt nation that fights on a survival of the fittest attitude." He replies "I know. The country is corrupt but at the moment, our options are limited." I sighed "I just wish we can make some kind of change." He put his hands on my shoulder "I know... I know." I laughed a bit remembering what he written for me. "By the way Lelouch, I was given a note from him." He raised his eyebrows "What is it?" I answered "Vi Veri Veniversum Vivus Vici. By the power of truth, while living, have conquered the universe. What do you think he means by that?" He said "Wait and see Milly. Let's wait and see."

Ashford Academy, February 23 2017, Peak Time

I decided to take a break from all council activities and allow the council have some fun by watching a movie marathon. Everyone including Nunnally was enjoying their time. We had popcorn, drinks, pizzas, etc. We plan on watching it until 12. Just when we were beginning the movie, the TV went out. Rivalz exclaimed "Hey what's wrong with the TV?" Lelouch teased, though it was apathetic "Milly, did you pay for the electricity bills?"

Suddenly I saw him. V was alive and well sitting to talk with us. He said "Good evening, Britannia. I thought it time we had a little talk. Are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin." Everyone except Lelouch and I were surprised. Nina was absolutely frightened so I comforted her. Shirley tried to hide her shock. Rivalz was just gaping.

V continued "I suppose you're wondering why I've called you here this evening. Well, you see, I'm not entirely satisfied with your performance lately... I'm afraid your work's been slipping, and... and well, I'm afraid we've been thinking about letting you go. Oh, I know, I know. You've been with the company for a long time now. Almost... Let me see. Almost ten thousand years! My word, doesn't time fly? I seems like only yesterday... I remember the day you commenced your employment, swinging down from the trees, fresh-faced and nervous, a bone clasped in your bristling fist...Where do I start sir! you asked plaintively."

Pictures of a caveman appears. "I recall my exact words: There's a pile of dinosaur eggs over there youngster, I said smiling paternally the while. Get sucking." That got a laugh from Rivalz.

V continued "Well we've certainly come a long way since THEN, haven't we? Yes, yes, you're right, in all that time you haven't missed a day. Well done, thou good and faithful servant. Also, please don't think I've forgotten about your outstanding service records of about all of the invaluable contributions that you've made to the company."

More photos appear of mankind's achievements as V started walking around. "Fire, the wheel, agriculture... It's an impressive list old-timer. A jolly impressive list. Don't get me wrong. But... Well, to be frank, we've had our problems, too. There's no getting away from it. Do you know what I think a lot of it stems from? I'll tell you... It's you basic unwillingness to get on within the company. You don't seem to want to face up to any real responsibility, or to be your own boss. Lord knows, you've been given plenty of opportunities. We've offered you promotion time and time again, each time you've turned us down."

He walked towards a statue of Buddha. "I couldn't handle the work Guv'nor, you wheedled I know my place. To be frank you're not trying are you? You see, you've been standing still for far too long, and it's starting to show in your work. And I might add in your general standard of behaviour. The constant bickering on the factory floor has not escaped my attention... Nor the recent bouts of rowdiness in the staff canteen." The pictures show the wars around the world.

"Then of course there's...Hmm. Well, I didn't really want to have to bring this up, but... Well you see, I've been hearing some disturbing rumours about your personal life. No, never you mind who told me. No names, no pack drill. I understand that you are unable to get on with your spouse. I hear that you argue. I am told that you shout. Violence has been mentioned. I am reliably informed that you always hurt the one you love... The one you shouldn't hurt at all. And what about the children? It's always the children who suffer as you're well aware. Poor little mites. What are they to make of it? What are they to make of your bullying, your despair, your cowardice and all your fondly nurtured bigotries. Really, it's not good enough, is it? And it's no good blaming the drop in work standards upon bad management, either... Though, to be sure, the management is very bad. In fact, let us not mince words the management's is terrible! We've had a string of embezzlers, frauds, liars, and lunatics making a string of catastrophic decisions. This is plain fact. But who gave them the right?"

"It was you! You who look up to these people! You who gave them the power to make your decisions for you! While I'll admit that anyone can make a mistake once, to go on making the same lethal errors century after century seems to me nothing short of deliberate. You have encouraged these malicious incompetents, who have made your working life a shambles. You have accepted without question their senseless orders. You have allowed them to fill your workspace with dangerous and unproven machines. You could of stopped them. All you had to say was NO. You have no spine. You have no pride. You are no longer an asset to the company. I will be generous. You will be granted a year to show me some improvement in your work. I at the end of that time you are still unwilling to make a go of it... You're fired. That will be all. You may return to your labours. Normal services will be resumed as soon as possible." Suddenly, the transmission is cut off and a V with a circle takes its place.

Oh God. Not only did he hijack a news company, but he practically just declared war on Britannia. I looked around and everyone was awestruck. Nunnally said "Lelouch, who was that?" Lelouch replied "Nothing Nunnally, just a guy." But she continued "But he just practically said that the people should rise up against the Royal Family." Lelouch responded "I know Nunnally I know." Lelouch decided to go back to his room with Nunnally. Everyone else left as well. And it was just me now. Me and the TV that showed V. Just what in the hell is he doing?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Valiant

 **Third Person**

Everyone in Britannia witnessed the hijacking of Hi-TV from Pendragon to Area 17. For 2 months, everyone believed that V had perished. For two months, the Purist Faction believed that V was only after his vendetta. For two months, Clovis managed to convince the Royal Family that V was dead. For two months, the Royal Family believed him.

Now Clovis' perfectly crafted lie is falling apart around him as he instantly got a call from Pendragon. To say the Emperor was angry was putting it lightly. He was absolutely furious that he had been lied to. While Prince Clovis tried to beg and bargain to keep his position in Area 11 and the Purist Faction attempted to capture V in the Hi-TV broadcast network, everyone in Japan was curious and terrified about this new terrorist.

 **Milly's POV**

Ashford Academy, February 23 2017, 9:00 pm

I decided to watch to the news to see if there is anymore information on V. I don't know why, but there is something about him that... interest me. He acts like a terrorist but he does it because he was a victim to Britannia. He chooses to attack Britannia with terrorist methods but refuses to take hostages. It doesn't make sense.

Suddenly, I heard another news report from Hi-TV. "Hello, this is Diethard Ried in the Yokosuka Naval base updating on the latest troop movements into Japan. Ever since the Hi-TV hijacking, the Royal Family is sending more troops into the area as we speak." It was more banter about more restricting rules, curfews, etc. I also noticed the fuel tanks moving off the ship. This caught the eye of Diethard as well because he said "Why are you unloading the sakuradite now?" The officer laughed at him as he said "The fuel is highly explosive, thus we unload it first so we have the dangerous things off the ship. If we lose the ship in an attack, only the materials would be lost. Not the fuel." and the conversation continued onto capturing V.

I sighed in frustration. I saw the neatly uniformed troops landing on the docks next before another tank is loaded off. The pattern always repeated, one platoon followed by a tank. Suddenly, the camera moved towards the two Britannian soldiers yell out "Hey you there stop. Stop or we shoot. Wait.. It's him, it's the terrorist." Now that's peaking my interest. The eyes gaped open wide as I saw V on a motorcycle. He kept going ignoring the yells for the officers to decease. Which resulted in them to open fired.

The shots hit their mark, but it appears that V is still undeterred. He just kept going. The audacity of that man is incredible! The camera followed him. The motorcycle ran on towards the... Oh god! Its heading towards the fuel. The camera crew instantly took cover as I saw the camera shake and I heard an explosion from where I am. I looked out the window and I saw the black smoke covering the night sky stars. I turned back to the TV. The camera is now viewing the flaming wreckage of the fuel tanks, burning ship, as well as the burning dock. The troops that landed were either burning, dead, or just going to die.

Those that survived were being ordered by a captain giving out instructions for all troops to gather around him. Everyone gathered together in fireteams. Searching for any impending attack. There was silence for now, until there was another motorcycle sound. The camera moved towards the sound and there was 4 motorcycles coming towards the soldiers. All of them have V's mask on. The soldiers immediately fired on the motorcycles. They managed to make one explode but it didn't prevent the other 3 to keep going.

All three went towards the ramp unloading the troops and detonated. I looked outside and saw more smoke coming out. The TV showed the ship on flames. The sight was incredible. The camera moved back towards the soldiers that screamed for the camera crews to leave. Knightmares were beginning to show up now. I suddenly heard more engine noises. The camera looked towards the sound once again.

This time it was a van accompanied by four motorcycles. I can only shiver in fear for what is inside that van. The knightmares began firing on the van almost immediately while troops began firing on the motorcycles. This time, all of the mobile bombs detonated before it reached the ports. But there was no cheers. Only fear as every soldier started tending to their wounded and on high alert.

What V practically done was humiliated Britannia down to its very core. The military was absolutely helpless to stop the terrorist attack. Even with fresh veteran troops.

Ashford Academy classroom, February 24 2017

When I entered class, V was the talk of the class. Everybody is terrified. While the self-proclaimed student self defense force is keeping relative order, it didn't stop talk about V. The girls kept saying how are we to defend ourselves from V and what happens if he attacks here. The boys made several comments similar to the girls, but they ended up claiming that V is a coward and that he can't fight in a straight up battle. But the propaganda aspect of such a great defeat still had an effect on everyone. The damage was already done and everyone in the settlement is terrified. Apparently, the terrorist in the ghettos have been getting bold as well. They had been attacking convoys, bases, hell some even went as far as hitting schools as well. As of the moment, grandfather had asked for some kind of defenses to protect the school. Unfortunately, the Prince said "They would handle the situation, there is no need to worry." I can't help but think that is a lie in the highest degree.

The only people that wasn't scared was me and possibly Lelouch. Possibly because he usually is stoic because of his princely upbringings. We know V won't attack a school. There is no purpose. There is no gain. But that won't stop others from trying.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Vicious Cabaret

 **Third Person**

 _A little while later_

Zero announced his goal for the Black Knights as 'Knights of Justice". Little did they know, V was watching them on the other side of the river. He approached the railings to see Milly. He decides to call her.

 **Milly's POV**

I got a phone call from an anonymous user. I answered it hesitantly and said "Hello?" On the other side was V! He replied "How is my lady doing this lovely evening? Better yet, tell me later. I will visit you later. Say tomorrow." It suddenly tapped out.

I sighed heavily as I laid on the rubber life raft waiting to be picked up from the water.

 _Tomorrow_

After the Hotel Incident I was constantly being hounded. I honestly couldn't take being locked up in the school any longer so I took one of the underground passages and snuck out. I was wearing stuff that would make me inconspicuous such as sunglasses, clothes that regular people wear, etc. I decided to go to the park but felt I was being watched. I turned around but found nothing. I turned back when I saw V in front of me. I jumped back in surprise before asking "So... What are you doing here anyways?"

He replied "I am glad you are okay, my lady." He then bowed before me and took my hand and pecked it with his mask. I instantly recoiled away and said angrily "What's the big idea, huh? Why do you want to fight Britannia." He sighed heavily. He was quiet for a while. As if debating on what to say. He eventually said "Follow me."

He then blindfolded me. I felt we were being taken underground as I felt cooler. Then I felt warmth once again. He said "You may take off your blinds now." I took it off and saw that we are in the ghettos. He said "Do not worry. We are going on a simple tour. That is all." I nodded as I walked beside him. I asked "Why are you out in the open though? Aren't you afraid of the Britannian military?" He laughed as he said "The vile villainous vultures that are the Britannian government may try to vanquish this vermin from existence. However, this virtuous vaudevillian can vanish as a mere spectre while the vigilant hounds search in vain."

He stepped in front of me, cape waving in the wind. He replied simply "No. I am not afraid. For my plan has yet to flourish in these choking conditions that threaten to snuff out its existence." But I insisted "But what is your plan?" V said quietly "Choice. I wish to give the vox populi a choice. To step out of the dark cave and into the light. For if one may see all, but the others will resent him. To free all the people, no man must harbor any judgement for **ignorance** because they have all seen what is truth." I replied "Well, that is surely noble, but..." He finished "But it is merely a naive fantasy that can never be accomplished by a man alone, right?"

I replied "Well, yes. How can one man change an entire empire. It is impossible. You will die before you can start." V hallowed. I frowned and crossed my arms. He stopped once he calm down and said "Why yes! I will die." He leaned in close to me and continued "But while as the man can fail, the idea is immortal. Therefore, **I** am IMMORTAL." He continued to walk around the neighbourhood while I followed him. I began thinking on what he said.

It bothered me to say the least. What is he trying to do? Is he going to get himself a protege to replace him? To become like him? But most importantly, why? For now, he was just walking around the ghettos. All I could see were the former great cities of Japan, a smoking mess. There was nothing much left but rubble. I then suddenly hit V's back. I stood back and looked at V's still body.

I raised my eyebrows for a second before looking in front of him. We were at the coast. I didn't notice until now that the sun has set quite a bit. So now, the sea's green-blue hue compliments the bright red-orange sun light. V sighed heavily as he said "It is beautiful, is it not? The brilliance of the mixtures of colours bring about a soothing feel that many lack to appreciate these trying days."

I couldn't help but agree with him. Before, I was just so heavily focused on other things that I lost touch with nature's beauty itself. Now, well. I just feel like I have all the time in the world. We watched the brilliant colours clash suntil nightfall. V said "Let us take you home." In which I replied "I couldn't help but agree with you."

 _A few days later_

 **Third Person**

Cornelia is making her way to the reconstruction site of the palace. Ever since its destructions, construction crews are working overtime to finish it. Cornelia paused to stare at the palace. Apparently, she looked at the schematics and so far, it appears that the palace would receive far more upgrades than its predecessor. She smirked a bit before saying "Come now Gilford. Let us return back to base." Gilford responded robotically "Yes, milady."

Meanwhile, many blocks away…

V is looking up at the justice department of Britannia. He cheers out "Hello, dear lady. A lovely evening, is it not? Forgive me for intruding. Perhaps you were intending to take a stroll. Perhaps you were merely enjoying the view. No matter. I thought that it was time we had a little chat, you and I."

He chuckled a bit before continuing "Ahh… I was forgetting that we are not properly introduced. I do not have a name. You can call me V." He began introducing himself "Madam Justice...This is V. V...This is Madam Justice. Hello, Madam Justice…. _Good evening, V_."

"There. Now that we know each other. Actually, I've been a fan of yours for quite some time. Oh, I know what you're thinking... _The poor boy has a crush on me_... _An adolescent infatuation_...I beg your pardon, madam. It isn't like that at all...I've long admired you. Albeit only from a distance. I used to stare at you from the streets below when I was a child. I'd say, to my father, 'Who is that lady?' And he'd say, "That's madam justice.' And I'd say, 'Isn't she pretty?'.

V paces around "Please don't think it was merely physical. I know you're not that sort of girl. No, I loved you as a person. As an Ideal. That was a long time ago. I'm afraid there's someone else now… _What? V! For shame! You have betrayed me for some Harlot, some vain and pouting hussy with painted lips and a knowing smile!_ **I** , Madam? I beg to **Differ!** It was your infidelity that drive me to her arms."

He points at the statue "Ah-ha! That surprised you didn't it? You thought I didn't know about your little fling. But I do. I know everything! Frankly, I wasn't surprised when I found out. You always **did** have an eye for a man in uniform. _Uniform? why, I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. It was always you, V. You were the only one..._ Liar! Slut! Whore! Deny that you let him have his way with you, him with his coat-of-arms and titles of nobility!"

V stopped pacing around and stopped "Well? Cat got your tongue? I thought as much. Very well. So you stand revealed at last. You are no longer my justice. You are his justice now. You have bedded another. Well, two can play at that game! _Sob...choke. Wh-who is she V? What is her name?_ She has taught me that justice is meaningless without freedom. She is honest. She makes no promises and breaks none. Unlike you, **Jezebel."**

V strolls around a bit more, pondering "I used to wonder why you could never look me in the eye. Now I know." He then laid a heart-shaped chocolate box at the feet of Madam Justice. A final goodbye gift. He bowed and said "So goodbye dear lady. I would be saddened by our parting even now, save that you are no longer the woman that I once loved."

V begins walking away from her. Slowly, and without looking back. Once V saw that she was a good distance away from her. A distance on which he can see her body, but not her face, the building erupted into flames and soot as the coming explosion sent her to the ground. She toppled from the high building of the Justice department before finally breaking apart.

Sirens sounded, people screamed as paramedics and firemen came into secure the situation. With one last adieu, V calmly replied "The flames of freedom. How lovely. How just. Ahh, my precious anarchy...O beauty 'til now I never knew thee."


End file.
